good_vs_evil_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aether
Aether Basilium Aer Aether is an active chaos sider, ex fusion sider, and forumer. He is the prince and ambassador of the Magicae Kingdom and has many flipsides/siblings. Though several of his flipsides are unknown and/or deceased. His current familiar is Lilith, a dire wolf pup. His previous familiar was killed by his grandfather Basilium. Appearance Humanoid Aether's main form is humanoid (time lord to be specific). He normally has wild silver hair and pale olive skin. His eyes are either red with silver speckles or silver with red speckles. He has sharp white fangs, as he was turned into a vampire by accident. He's very tall, about 5'9, and is a little on the scrawny side. He tends to wear flannel shirts and dark blue jeans. He sometimes wears silver rectangular framed glasses. He also wears a scepter pendant, which he uses to channel his magic. Wolf Aether's secondary form is a wolf pup similar to his familiar. As a wolf pup his personality is typically much more innocent and childlike. His wolf form is small and fluffy. He has silver and red fur, white fangs, and bright green eyes. Magic Like all Luoda, Aether's default form is his magic form. He can appear as an orb of silvery magic. Often in magic form it's easy to tell what magic he's been using a lot, as you'll be able to make out some specific types of magic. (For example, if he's been using chaos magic a lot he'll likely be made up largely of chaos magic in magic form) Powers Aether's magic is typically pretty standard for a luoda. He has a variety of elemental magic and basic magic. The magic he often uses the most however, is his mind, dark, and chaos magic. Unlike most luoda his age however, he struggles often to control his magic. This is the result of using forbidden magic, being turned into vampire, and becoming the dark one.His powers vary depending on what magic he's absorbed or what magic he's often been using. If he absorbs a lot of a certain magic he often is able to use that and magic and his personality changes as a result. His magic can also change as a result of his personality Weaknesses Aether has all the major weaknesses of a Luoda. He is not great at combat, relying heavily on his magic or using more dirty tactics while fighting. He has a crude copy of a flipside bond, and is mentally connected to his flipsides. If they are seriously injured or die, he'll be in extremely weak and unstable state. If his magic is drained, he becomes extremely weak and may die. Weapons Aether's primary weapon is a silver dagger that's tinted red. Though he often uses a variety of weapons. He also possesses a gold knife, a sonic screwdriver, and a small gun (this isn't used typically as modern weapons aren't main weapons of gve) Family Biological * Basilium, Aether's great grandfather and current guardian/parental figure * Regina, Aether's mother * Imperium, Aether's father * Regalis, Aether's older sister * Stella, Aether's older sister * Nix, Aether's older brother * Astrum, one of Aether's twins (deceased) * Insidio, Aether's other twin * Lychinus, Aether's younger brother (deceased) * Eris, Aether's younger sister * Fanaa, Aether's younger brother Adoptive * Xavier/Chaos Dad, adoptive father * Kayla, adoptive sister * Hootsie, sister via adoption * Raven, also sister via adoption Future * Purple, girlfriend/future wife * Orchid, stepdaughter * Fulgur, son * Arcana, daughter * Two other kids, currently unnammed Personalities Aether has developed multiple personalities as a result of of being tortured and of being exposed to the Jekyll and Hyde flowers. Nulli Nulli is the normalized version of Aether. He was first created when Basilium had the normalsiders normalize Aether. Nulli is similar to Aether appearance wise, though his eyes are a dull gray and his silver hair is much neater. Nulli is very emotionless and cold, and a normalsider. His wolf form is a full grown wolf, unlike Aether's. Omni Omni is a lot more like the wolf version of Aether. He's very small, shy, and innocent. He is however, rather insecure and easily frightened. He's smaller than Aether typically is and resembles more of a younger Aether. Omni’s eyes have segmental heterochromia, and are different colors in different sections. One eye is different blues, greens, and purples, the other is more reds, oranges, and yellows. His hair is typically dark red instead of silver. Insomnium Insomnium’s eyes have central heterochromia. His eyes are white with spikes of silver. His hair is much paler than usual, begin a pale silver/a silverly white, and it’s much messier than normal as well. He’s a bit paler than normal too. Regis Regis was created after Aether was accidentally sent to the past and took the place of his mother. Regis is made largely from all the mind magic and foreign magic that has been used on him throughout his lifetime. Regis is very different from Aether, being obedient and loyal to Basilium and often using mind magic. Regis also is in love with Louis instead of Purple. Regis looks like Aether but his silver hair is tinted purple and he has purple eyes. Rea/Ripple Rea or Ripple, was a previous regeneration of Aether. She stood out of the way of her parents a lot more, was much weirder, and was less involved in the war. She also stood up for herself more and was a lot more rebellious Azazel Azazel is the future regeneration of Aether. Unlike Aether, Azazel has fully embraced his vampire side and his dark/forbidden magic. He's much more manipulative and darker, and is more willing to use mind magic. Notes Background pattern is from https://heliosanctus.wikia.com/wiki/CSS_Patterns Coding done by Amy Song is Bad Apple from Touhou Category:Male Category:Character Category:Forumer Category:Luoda Category:Alive Category:Active Category:Vampire Squad Category:Characters